There is a need for a portable printing apparatus that can be readily carried by a user to any location needed, has relatively small power requirements as may be provided by a relatively small battery, will store selected data and will print out selected data in response to user commands to provide an on-location printed document. These uses include printing parking citations and printing out a variety of invoices and receipts such as those used by car rental companies to check in customers at the car site for fast car returns. In most instances, preprinted forms are used so that the on-location printing required is kept to a minimum to minimize the time and battery power required. In the past, printers suitable for this purpose have been relatively large and bulky and have used a rolled paper on a cylindrical drum.